


Big Time Deal

by chanooa



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanooa/pseuds/chanooa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finds compromising pics of Kendall and uses him to play out his fantasies like Big Time Exposure, but longer .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kendall was tired after a hard day of practicing for the next night's concert. Though Big Time Rush didn't really need to practice the dance moves they'd been performing for weeks any more, they all agreed that it was best to keep their skills sharp. However, Kendall was happy the practice was over so that he could get into the tour bus, shower, and go to sleep.

He gleefully hopped onto the bus before any of his band mates were even close to the door, and headed straight for the bathroom, plucking a towel out of the tiny linen closet on the way. He stuffed himself into the small bathroom, and dropped his sweat-soaked clothes onto the floor. He turned on the shower and jumped in before the water even had a chance to get warm. Kendall scrubbed and cleaned himself, washing the sweat of the exhaustive rehearsal down the drain. After quickly shampooing, the boy reached out of the shower, grasping for his towel. His hand groped for the item, but he only found the empty metal bar where he'd hung his towel moments earlier.

Stepping out of the shower, Kendall found that his towel wasn't the only item missing. The clothes that he'd brought into the tiny bathroom were also missing. Soaking wet and naked, Kendall stepped tentatively out of the bathroom. "Has anyone seen my clothes?" he called out into the tour bus. He partially hoped nobody was there, since he didn't want anyone to see his exposed body. When he received no answer, he ducked into the little bedroom he shared with Carlos. He was relieved to find that his friend was not in the room as he opened his dresser, looking for something to cover himself with. He discovered that every drawer of the small piece of furniture was empty, as well as his closet.

Furtively, he crept into the hallway and out into the living room, hoping to find some clothes in a laundry basket or hamper. He was so focused on finding clothes that he didn't notice the person sitting on the couch as he passed it. "Hey, Kendall," Carlos said as he passed by. The naked boy jumped and cupped his hands over his crotch, startled by his band mate's quiet presence. "Lose something?"

"Yeah, my clothes," Kendall said, his pale face turning bright red. He watched the shorter boy's eyes work their way from his wet, blonde hair, down his cute face, over his hairless, pale chest, down the slim hips, pausing briefly at the trimmed bush of pubes extended by the happy trail, then down his hair legs to his long feet. Kendall felt very exposed suddenly.

"Huh, wonder where they all went," Carlos said, a devious smile playing at his pouty lips.

"Carlos, please, just tell me where they are," Kendall pleaded.

"Alright, they're in the hall closet," said Carlos. However, the smile on his cute, tanned face suggested that he had something up his sleeve.

Regardless, Kendall inched toward the little closet, feeling Carlos' eyes on his thick, hairy ass cheeks as he passed. He lifted a hand from his groin and opened the door, finding the tiny closet empty, except for a small piece of paper on the floor. "There aren't any clothes in here," Kendall called into the living room.

"Huh, well what's on the floor?" Carlos asked, though he couldn't see the floor of the closet from where he was sitting.

Kendall's face turned a brighter shade of red as he bent over to pick up the piece of paper. He knew Carlos watched as his asshole was exposed to the open air, constricting at the new sensation. He straightened quickly and held the picture up with one hand. It was of Kendall, his face bent over James' crotch, the attractive boy's dick in his mouth. Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but immediately understood. Though he was unsure of how Carlos obtained the pictures of Kendall's drunken night helping James with his libido, Kendall knew that the shorter boy had him by the balls, so to speak. It was against their contracts to engage in any sexual activity, for fear that the press would find pictures. The boys had to keep their image squeaky clean. If Carlos let anyone see that picture, he was sure that his career would be over.

"I'm not really gay," was all the boy could think to say in response to finding the picture. It was true, he didn't like men. He was just trying to help James out, and he was also very drunk.

"I don't really care," said Carlos, rising. "You're going to do whatever I want you to, or a bunch of these are going to find their way to the public eye. First, you are to remain naked until I say you can put clothes on, hence the removal of all of your clothes. If you don't do as I say, you can kiss your career goodbye. Do you understand?"

Kendall hesitated. Carlos drew near, and smacked the boy on his bare ass. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Kendall said.

"Yes, what?" Carlos said.

"Yes….sir?" Kendall responded, unsure if that was the correct response.

"Good, now listen. I don't really just want someone to get me off. No, I can find lots of people to do that. What I really want is for you to play out all of the fantasies that I've never been able to actually do. First, however, is a physical inspection," Carlos said, moving back into the little living room. He pulled the table to the middle of the small area, and indicated that Kendall should approach it. The blonde boy neared the table, his hands still covering his genitals. Carlos smacked his hands away, and looked at the package that he revealed. Kendall's trimmed pubes led to a flaccid, uncut, four-inch cock. His balls were also hairy, and hung decently low. Kendall's eyes bulged and his face reddened as Carlos grabbed his balls. He felt them in his hands, turning them over, and examining them within the sack. He then moved to his dick, grabbing the shaft and rolling up the foreskin. He pinched the pink head to open the slit, and tickled a finger along the sensitive underside of his cock. It began to swell a bit, but Carlos dropped the member.

He then helped Kendall onto the table, lying the boy on his back. The blond boy stared at the ceiling as Carlos opened the naked legs and inserted a finger into the exposed, hairy asshole between them. His face got even redder, the hue extending to his exposed chest. Carlos flipped him around onto his stomach, placing him with his face down and his knees beneath him so that his ass stuck up in the air. Then, he continued his examination of the boy's asshole, poking and prodding it with his fingers, tantalizing his nerves. Kendall was embarrassed by the level of exposure, especially to another man. He wasn't gay, and felt more than a little uncomfortable with a man's finger in his ass. Carlos backed up and gave one of his cheeks a satisfied smack, indicating that the exam was finished.

"Okay," the shorter boy said, "now, we're going to James and Logan's bus to look for your underwear."

Kendall didn't bother questioning, but followed the boy the short distance to the other tour bus. The brief moments he spent in the parking lot made him somewhat nervous, since he was still entirely naked. Carlos knocked on the door and instructed Kendall to keep his hands at his sides at all times. He said that the blonde boy was to inform them that he was looking for his underwear and give them a good show.

Logan opened the doors to the bus and the boys entered. James and Logan were both shocked to see their band mate totally nude. "Hey guys," Kendall said, "I can't find my underwear. Have you seen them?" Both boys shook their heads. "Well do you mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead," Logan said, stunned.

Kendall stayed in the living room within viewing distance of Logan and James. Both boys watched him as he stooped low beneath the couch and tables, exposing his hairy little asshole. He searched high in the cabinets, stretching his tight abs and showing off his hairy pits. He even looked in a cabinet above the couch where James was sitting, shoving his dick right in the boy's face. His balls even swung a big, touching the tanned boy's chin.

"You know," Logan said, interrupting his search. "I have some clothes you could borrow."

"No," Carlos interrupted. "I already offered. Apparently he's so particular about his underwear that he'd rather walk around naked!"

Kendall gave Logan a little half smile and shrugged. He thanked them both for their help and the two boys left the bus, returning to their own. "I hope you liked that," Carlos said menacingly, "because a lot more guys are gonna be seeing your dick."


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall awoke on his tour bus, totally naked. Carlos was already awake, and packing something. The shorter boy was also nearly as naked as Kendall. He wore only a tight black speedo, showing off the round bubble butt that he had. A slight crack poked out of the material as he bent over, collecting things into a bag. He turned around and saw Kendall staring at him. He grinned devilishly. "Oh, good, you're up," he said. "We're going to the beach."

A few hours later, Kendall and Carlos were lying on a large towel at the somewhat crowded beach, enjoying the sun. Carlos wore sunglasses and the black speedo, whereas Kendall had a long pair of swimming trunks on. He was surprised that Carlos had let him wear so much; in fact, he was wearing more than Carlos. Kendall figured that the other boy had had a change of heart, and no longer wished to use him.

Carlos rose from the towel, and migrated toward the water with Kendall. The two waded into the ocean, the cool water relieving the heat of the sun. They slowly waded out, further and further until Kendall was up to his bellybutton. Then, Carlos instructed the blonde boy to stand still. He went under the surface of the water, and Kendall felt him tugging beneath the waves at his legs. At one point, Kendall tripped and nearly fell over. Eventually, Carlos reemerged with the boy's shorts in his hand. "Look what the waves knocked off," Carlos joked.

Kendall's face reddened. Carlos instructed him to stay put as he took the shorts away. When the boy returned, he had an attractive girl with him. He introduced them, and told Kendall to shake her hand. However, they were standing in slightly shallower water. Kendall walked forward, and was relieved to find that the water still only came up to his pelvis, hiding the fact that he was naked.

The three talked for a few minutes, before Carlos snuck behind the attractive girl and undid her top. He then ducked under the water, and swam away from her and toward Kendall. He was pretending to be playful, but in reality he was sneaking closer to Kendall so that he could jack the boy's cock while the hot girl's boobs were out. She didn't seem too embarrassed, but Kendall was turned on by the sight, and his cock rose as Carlos stroked it underwater. Eventually, the head rose above the surface of the water.

The tip was barely visible, but the hot girl noticed the anomaly in the water. Unsure of what it was, she poked it, dragging it down under the water with the momentum of her finger. The hard cock swung back and rose from the water, all seven inches slapping Kendall in the abs as it sprang back into place. The girl blushed and left the two of them there. Carlos laughed hysterically, but Kendall's face burned red, his boner now raging.

Carlos gave him a handjob underwater, a load quickly rising to the surface after a few jerks. He then instructed the blonde boy to follow him back to their towels. He walked, humiliated as his cock was slowly exposed to the beachgoers. Carlos had been lucky to find an attractive girl, since most of the people at the beach seemed to be athletic college guys. There was some sporting event going on, so the various team members were letting off steam at the beach. Only a few of the buff guys seemed to catch sight of Kendall's nudity, most turning away in embarrassment. A few pointed and laughed.

Eventually, they got back to their towels. Carlos instructed the boy to lie on his stomach. It looked like he was just sunbathing, having taken off his clothes to get an even tan. Then, Carlos adjusted Kendall so that his ass was in the air and his hole exposed. He took a frozen popsicle from the cooler he'd brought, and shoved it hard into the boy's hairy asshole. Kendall shouted and jerked forward. Carlos returned the boy to his resting position, the popsicle sticking out from between his hairy ass cheeks. The shorter boy packed up all of their things and told Kendall not to move an inch until the popsicle melted completely.

He walked off, leaving Kendall alone on his towel, completely naked and motionless with a popsicle sticking out of his ass. He was sure that people were staring, but he couldn't see much, since he was face down. One person that walked past him kicked sand in his face, though Kendall wasn't sure whether or not it was on purpose. The popsicle melted slowly, the chilly juice running down his crack and dripping onto his ballsack. When he felt the ice completely melted, he stood, the stick still wedged in his butthole. He picked up his towel and walked up to the parking lot, passing by many shocked onlookers. His steps were heavy in the sand, making the stick wiggle in his ass. Because of this sensation, he was all the more aware of his state.

Finally, he reached Carlos' car. He knocked on the window, and Carlos opened the door. Kendall began to enter, but Carlos stopped him. He instructed him to put the towel in the back seat of the car. Kendall threw it. Then, Carlos told him to turn around to verify that the popsicle had melted. He reached over and pulled the wooden stick out of the blonde boy's ass. Carlos closed the door and locked it, telling Kendall to chase him until he unlocked the door. Kendall obliged, chasing down the car as it rolled slowly in the heavy traffic coming from the beach. The car was moving slowly in the bumper-to-bumper traffic, so Kendall didn't have to do more than jog. His balls distended due to the heat, and they bounced off of his sweaty thighs. Though he wasn't exerting himself too hard, Kendall's pale, hairy body was covered in glistening sweat as he chased the car. When Carlos finally unlocked the door, his hair and pits were wet with sweat, his balls and ass dripping as well. He buckled his seatbelt as Carlos sped off back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos woke Kendall up the next morning by throwing clothes on top of him. The shorter boy always seemed to wake up earlier than Kendall. He told his band mate to get dressed in the outfit and meet him outside of the tour bus. Kendall obeyed, thankful to be wearing his own clothes. Carlos hadn't let him wear much of anything except for concerts and meeting fans. He even had to think up an excuse for why he suddenly decided to rehearse onstage in a thong (provided by Carlos, of course).

He stepped out of the tour bus, and Carlos led him down a few blocks, twisting and turning through the streets of the city they were performing in. Eventually, they came upon a tanning salon. Carlos smiled broadly as the two boys stepped inside the building. He told Kendall to wait in the lobby, and went up to the desk. As he waited, Kendall watched people pass by the large glass windows. He watched as a group of three teenage boys walked across the street and into the tanning salon. He didn't notice the Big Time Rush t-shirts they were sporting until they were almost inside. Kendall quickly sat down and hid his face in a magazine. He watched the boys look around before sitting on the opposite side of the lobby.

Carlos walked in and waved to the boys. They all stood, beaming with excitement and glee. The shorter band member gestured for Kendall to come into the back rooms of the salon, where the tanning booths were located. He obeyed, happy to get away from the boys before the inevitable stripping occurred. Kendall had grown wary of Carlos' actions, and he was usually justified, since the boy recently seemed to do little beside putting Kendall in compromising situations without clothes.

To his chagrin (but not surprise), the boys followed the two band members into one of the small rooms. There were two tanning beds on either wall, and some chairs. Carlos took his shirt and jeans off, revealing a tight pair of blue, low rise briefs. He pulled the waistband up, stretching the material over his ass and package. The boys stared lustfully as he displayed his body, putting on a pair of small goggles and sitting on the edge of the tanning booth to the left. Kendall was quickly beginning to realize that the boys were homosexuals, and here under Carlos' direction. He worried about how much his band mate had let the boys know. They did seem genuinely surprised at the fact that they were meeting in a tanning salon, and even more surprised that Carlos had stripped in front of them. Kendall figured that they had just taken the odd opportunity without asking questions.

Carlos asked Kendall if he was planning on tanning in all of his clothes. Kendall's cute face contorted, and he removed his shoes and socks reluctantly. This was the first time he had to actually take his clothes off in front of anybody. Carlos looked at him expectantly, and flippantly urged him to continue.

The three boys watched intently as Kendall slowly unbuttoned his shirt, placing it on the ground next to his shoes. He was prolonging the process, but he wanted to wait as long as possible before he was forced to show off his dick. He felt pretty sure that he would be allowed to keep his underwear on, however. He showed off his hairy armpits as he removed his undershirt, revealing his flat stomach and happy trail. His eyes went first to Carlos, who signaled him to continue stripping, then to the boys, whose eyes were glued to his body.

Sighing, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, dropping them slowly to his ankles, revealing his hairy legs. The boys were hardly breathing, looking with total disbelief at the nearly-naked star in front of them. The blonde boy began to lie down on the tanning bed, despite the fact that he didn't particularly want a tan.

"You know, you're so pale that tan lines would just look weird," Carlos said. Kendall eyed him angrily. "Just saying."

Kendall sat back up, and stood, aware that Carlos was not really making an innocent comment. The shorter boy began to lie down on the bed while Kendall reluctantly dropped his black boxer-briefs to his ankles, revealing his dick, balls, and pubes to the group of gay fans. The three boys just stared in total awe and shock at the naked idol in front of them. His uncut dick was at its flaccid four inches, and his hairy balls were hanging low. His face reddened as the boys carefully examined his pelvis. He heard Carlos mention that Kendall shouldn't come out until he's done, which he recognized as meaning until he got the okay from Carlos.

He lied down and closed the lid to the bed. After a few minutes of silence, he heard muttering outside. He couldn't make out any words, but he was pretty sure Carlos was one of the voices. He heard the door open and close, and continued waiting for a few minutes. Eventually, Carlos knocked on the booth, letting him know that it was okay to come out. When he emerged, Carlos' back was to him, and he was just pulling his jeans over his perfect little round ass. He wasn't wearing the underwear anymore, but it was impossible to tell once his clothes were on. The Hispanic boy opened the door, and Kendall looked around for his clothes, ready to leave. However, his clothes were no longer in the pile where he'd left them.

Carlos picked up a thick stack of cash and informed Kendall that he was going to get a ride back to the tour bus, but Kendall should be able to find his way back on foot. Kendall realized that his band mate, who was walking out of the salon, had sold his clothes to the fans, as well as his own underwear. His stomach dropped as he realized that he had no money, no clothes, no phone, and was unsure of the city that he was in the middle of.

After a few minutes of panicking, he went over the way that he and Carlos had taken on their way to the tanning salon. He felt fairly confident that he could manage to find his way back, but he couldn't go completely naked!

Faced with no other option, Kendall boldly stepped out of the room and then out of the salon, feeling the eyes of many people on his naked form as he weaved through the crowded streets of the city. He was afraid that Carlos would know if he covered his dick, so he decided to play it off casually, walking down the street completely nude as if he did it all the time. Most people either stared or looked away. A few walked past as if they didn't notice, feigning the aloof nature that so many city-dwellers tried to exude.

A hot guy stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk, asking what happened as people pushed past them, brushing Kendall's sensitive naked skin. Kendall responded that he was just going for a walk. The guy laughed and handed him a pair of sunglasses, telling him that he could use them to "cover up." Kendall put on the shades and strode confidently in the setting sunlight, only getting lost a few times.

By the time he reached the tour buses, he'd stopped for three pictures (covering up his face and any recognizable marks), gotten groped by five different men (all of whom asked first), and had his body felt up by numerous strangers, both accidentally and on purpose. Before he could get onto the bus, the three fans from the tanning salon stepped out. They smiled at him, and one asked for a picture. Carlos followed out after them, and suggested a different kind of picture. Under Carlos' command, the three boys crouched down on either side of Kendall while Carlos took the picture. Meanwhile, Kendall was bent over in the middle of the boys, still on a crowded public sidewalk, with his back to the camera, his hairy ass cheeks spread by his long fingers, revealing his tight little hole to the camera. A flash went off, and the strange image was captured forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall was eating a bowl of cereal when Carlos informed him of what they would be doing that day. He said that Kendall had to go to the doctor, and he would be accompanying the blonde. Kendall knew that he'd been scheduled for a check-up for a while, but he was failing to see how Carlos would make the event embarrassing. He finished his breakfast, and Carlos gave him some clothes to wear on the way to the doctor. The blonde boy dressed and together, they left the tour bus. Carlos drove them to the doctor's office, carrying with him a messenger bag.

They arrived at the office, and approached the desk of the secretary. Carlos and the secretary shared a look of recognition, and Carlos began speaking to her in Spanish. Kendall knew almost none of the language, so he just waited and watched the secretary nod and respond. Now that he got a better view of the woman, she looked quite a bit like Carlos. He wouldn't be surprised if they were related, especially since he knew very little of his band mate's family. When Carlos seemed satisfied, they took a seat in the lobby. The shorter boy flipped through a magazine while Kendall pondered all of the terrible possibilities that could be lined up for him.

Somehow, he was drawing a blank. He couldn't think of any particular way in which Carlos could embarrass him publicly, except in front of the doctor. That didn't seem too bad, especially since he knew that he was already going to be naked in front of the professional. His spirits were somewhat lifted, now convinced that this trip may not be so bad. After a few minutes, the doctor entered through the doorway to the empty lobby area, and the two boys followed him into an exam room.

"I apologize that I don't have a nurse to do this," the doctor said, gathering medical supplies and putting on a pair of gloves. "You're my only appointment today, since I'm going on vacation after this. Actually, I've got a plane to catch right after this, so let's try to move things along, shall we?"

Kendall was relieved to hear that the exam wouldn't take long. He asked the usual questions, while performing the usual tests of drawing blood, measuring blood pressure, and testing reflexes. The blonde boy was a bit embarrassed when the doctor asked if he'd been having any problems. The question wasn't embarrassing, but Carlos chimed in, saying "Oh, didn't you have some constipation the other day?" The doctor looked at him, and he nodded solemnly to the lie.

Kendall removed his shirt, and the doctor took his pulse on his bare chest. Carlos picked up the shirt and folded it, placing it in his messenger bag. The doctor then had him lie down, and checked his groin for any signs of a hernia. As the unfamiliar hands massage near his genitals, Kendall felt a bit uneasy. He still didn't particularly like having another man's hands all over him, even if it was medical.

The doctor handed him a robe, and purposely turned his back, requesting that he put it on and remove the rest of his clothes. Kendall did so, handing them to Carlos, who put them in his bag. He put on the paper robe, and the doctor stopped pretending to write things down on his clipboard, no longer providing privacy for the boy. He did the usual intrusive tests using lights and such, checking the blonde boy's ears, mouth, and eyes.

Then, he asked Kendall to lie down on the examining bed. The boy obliged, and the doctor lifted his gown, revealing his uncut four-inches. The doctor massaged the area covered by a bush of trimmed pubes, looking for a hernia once more. He then removed the gown from Kendall's torso, asking the boy to stand. He stood, and the doctor dug his fingers into the hairy scrotum, asking Kendall to cough. After a few minutes of that, the boy sat back down, and the professional examined his limp penis. He pulled back the foreskin and opened the hole, trying to find abnormalities. The doctor rolled the skin back into place, and stepped back from the table. "So, you've been having constipation?" the doctor inquired. Kendall nodded. "Then we'll have to do a little more inspection." He pulled something out of the table, continuing to extend the metal until it revealed its form to be a pair of stirrups.

He asked Kendall to put his feet on the metal, pushing his legs apart and revealing his asshole. The boy did so, scooting to the edge of the table. He felt embarrassed with his hairy legs up in the air, showing off his hairy asshole. Lately, that specific part of his anatomy had been getting too much attention. He cringed a bit as the doctor inserted a gloved finger into his anus. The man seemed to examine the inside of Kendall's ass for hours, though it probably only lasted no longer than a minute. He removed his finger, and stated that it seemed normal, and was probably just a dietary problem. However, to be sure, the doctor removed a long, thick thermometer from a black case. He put a bit of lubricant on the item, and pushed it into the hairy, exposed little hole. Kendall's face burned red as the cold object found its way inside him. The doctor said that it may take a minute.

Carlos looked at his watch, and sprang up, announcing that he was late. He grabbed his messenger bag and zoomed out of the room. Kendall was a bit surprised; he figured his clothes would be taken away, but he didn't think the boy would leave him stranded so far away in an unfamiliar city! This time, they had driven miles away from the tourbuses, and Kendall was totally clueless as to how to get back. Carlos' sudden departure caused the doctor to look at his watch. He jumped, and said that he had to leave ten minutes ago to catch his plane. He ran from the room, saying that a nurse would be in to finish up the exam.

Kendall didn't have time to remind the doctor that there was no nurse on staff that day. Unsure of what to do, Kendall waited for something to happen. He sat on the examining table with his legs hoisted in the air, his fat cheeks spread to reveal his hairy asshole. To make matters worse, the doctor hadn't removed the thermometer from his butt. Kendall was confused and dismayed.

Eventually, the secretary walked in. "The doctor has left," she said with a thick Spanish accent.

"I know, I-" Kendall was unsure of what to say.

"You must go," she said sternly.

"But, my ride-" Kendall started to say.

"You must go now," she said, interrupting him.

He removed his legs from the stirrups, and leaned over to remove the cold object from his hole. "No, don't do that!" the secretary screamed. Kendall froze. "Don't do that. Insurance sue us if we let patient touch medical equipment. Only doctor touch."

Kendall found the situation dubious, particularly since the woman had been talking to Carlos. His face burned red as he stood, adjusting so that the thermometer stuck out from between his hairy cheeks without falling out. "I…don't have any clothes," Kendall said.

"You use gown?" the secretary suggested.

Kendall nodded, leaning to pick up the gown he'd used. "No!" the woman screamed again. "We get sued if you wear dirty gown."

Kendall played her game, opening the drawer he'd seen the doctor remove the gown from. Kendall picked up one of the gowns, unfolding the cheap paper. Once it was unfolded, he realized that it was a children's sized gown. He laughed a little and reopened the drawer, noticing now that it was half empty.

"Oh, we run out of adult sizes?" the secretary asked, peering into the drawer. "Sorry!"

Kendall turned red as the woman left the room, heading for the front door. He slid his arms into the little sleeves, and smoothed the material over his torso. There were no strings to tie around the back of the children's gown, so it lay entirely open. The gown ended just at the end of his ballsack. He was almost entirely exposed; if he moved his arms up at all, the gown showed of the tip of his dick and his hairy scrotum. With no way to secure the back, his hairy ass was totally exposed, the thermometer sticking straight out.

He made his way out of the room and through the front door, seeing the secretary lock it behind him before making her way to her car. She drove off, leaving Kendall with nothing but a thermometer in his asshole and small paper gown covering his groin.

He had no idea where he was, nor how to get back home. To make matters worse, a gentle breeze was blowing. This was more than enough to make the cheap paper gown fly up erratically, exposing him to those on the highway next to the office. He decided to walk along the highway, remembering at least the direction in which they had come. With no shoes, he was grateful for the sidewalk, because otherwise he'd surely step on broken glass.

Having walked along the highway for nearly fifteen minutes, fielding stares from most cars that passed, he eventually found a payphone. Unfortunately, he had no money. He'd never used a pay phone before, but he was pretty sure that he'd need some kind of money for it. He stood against the brick exterior of the building behind him, waiting for someone to pass. Eventually, a middle-aged woman walked by. Kendall asked her for some money. She looked him up and down, taking in his exposed body. A car whipped by, making the gown fly up in his face, revealing his entire pelvis and flat stomach to the woman. When he managed to get the gown back into place and out of his eyes, the woman was walking angrily down the street again.

A few minutes later, a group of four guys passed by. He asked if they could spare any change. They all stopped and looked at him. Kendall could tell that they clearly considered themselves some sort of gangsters, judging by their slouched clothes and mean expressions.

"The fuck do we have here?" one said, eyeing Kendall up and down.

Two of the guys moved to either side of him, and the other two pressed in on him from the front. He pressed his back against the brick wall, the rough material scratching his backside as the glass object pushed further into his hole. "What the fuck happened to you?" one of the guys in front of him asked.

"I-I just need to make a phone call," he said nervously.

One brandished a knife. "And who the fuck you gonna call? A doctor?" he said, laughing at his own joke. He then got serious, and pushed the knife against the boy's chest. Kendall shook as the man traced a path along his chest, circling his nipple. He did the same thing on the other side, then laughed as two pieces of the cheap gown fell to the ground, making holes that exposed his nipples. Another pinched one of his nipples, making the boy wince. They all laughed, and one of them pushed him to the ground on all fours.

"I'll tell you what," one of them said. "You kiss my ass, and I'll give you the money."

The other three laughed, and together, they all agreed and turned around, dropping their underwear to the sagging waistbands of their pants. With four asses exposed to him, Kendall felt more embarrassed than ever before. The gown slipped down his arms to his wrists as he was on all fours, his ass in the air, showing off the glass rod sticking out of it. He was basically naked now, staring at four men's asses. With no other option, Kendall submitted, crawling over to the first exposed butt. He puckered his lips, and landed a gentle peck on one of the smooth cheeks, withdrawing quickly. The man pulled up his pants, laughing. He turned around to watch the submissive do his friends. He kissed the next man's ass, but was taken by surprise when he reached back and pushed the boy's face into his ass crack. He then let out a little fart, and all four guys broke out in laughter. He let Kendall go and pulled up his pants, joining the audience. He quickly put his lips upon the next ass, and this man pushed his pelvis back hard, sending Kendall sprawling onto his back. They laughed, and he joined the growing audience. Kendall almost wished he was gay, because then there would be some slight measure of enjoyment in the activity. He regained his composure, and crawled over to the final ass. Before he could actually get his lips onto the cheek, the man used one hand to spread his ass cheeks, and the other to push Kendall's face into his asshole. Kendall heard the man command him to kiss it, and he obliged, pushing his lips on the small ring of muscle.

With the final task done, Kendall was relieved to stand. In doing so, he turned his back to the four men. They noticed the thermometer in his asshole, and laughed, pointing. One ran up and pushed his face against the wall, pulling and pushing the thermometer in his hole, fucking him with the object. They all laughed hysterically, throwing a few quarters on the ground whilst walking away.

Kendall was at least grateful that the men had actually given him the money. He inserted it into the payphone, and called Carlos. The boy answered by telling him to stay put and he'd pick him up in only a minute.

Kendall waited by the road, embarrassed by the show he must be putting on. He stood, a thermometer in his ass, his cheap paper gown showing off his hairy nads as it blew in the wind, his little nipples showing through the holes. Shortly, Carlos pulled up, opening the passenger side. Kendall pulled the thermometer from his ass and sat down.

"You don't look too well," Carlos said as he began to drive. "Maybe we should take your temperature." With that, he put the thick glass rod that had been in his asshole for nearly an hour into the boy's cute lips.

"I could've gotten hurt," he mumbled through the glass, tasting his own ass.

"Nah, I could see you the whole time. If it had gotten too bad, I would've jumped in. But damn, that was hot," Carlos said as they made their way back to the tour bus. "It'll be tough to top!"


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed uneventfully, with Carlos only making Kendall walk around their tour bus naked, and rehearse for concerts in a thong. However, the blonde boy had learned by now not to let his guard down. He knew that his band mate had something up his sleeve, but he didn't know what or how long he'd have to wait to find out.

After three days, Carlos told Kendall that they were going out later in the day. The blonde boy mentioned that he'd planned to go to a day-long music festival that was being held in the city where they were stationed for a few days. He knew that there would be all kinds of celebrities performing and watching the show, as well as thousands of fans. This was the first time he'd brought it up to Carlos, however, because he was afraid the boy wouldn't give him a reprieve on their deal for the day.

"Oh, I know, that's where we're going," Carlos said, smirking.

Kendall's stomach knotted and his heart sank. He still held out hope that the boy would just let him enjoy the day fully clothed, but he seriously doubted the likelihood of that occurring. He felt a bit assured when Carlos handed him a pile of clothes to wear for the day: a cheap pair of shorts, a plain white t-shirt, small briefs, and shoes and socks. He thought maybe his dominator would get caught up in the action and go easy on him. Kendall dressed quickly and they headed to the music festival.

The park in which the event took place was unbelievably crowded. The two band mates had to push through throngs of people just to get into the park. This was made especially difficult thanks to Carlos' large backpack. They milled about, waiting between performances. Nobody good was coming up, so they didn't bother to pay any particular attention to the stage. Kendall continually spotted famous people as he watched the hordes of people move about like ants.

At a few points, the crowd pressed in on them, making them shoulder to shoulder with several strangers. Carlos kept his eyes on Kendall, but kept a relative distance. Not paying much attention to his friend, Kendall lost the boy a few times, but it seemed as if the boy had yet to lose his constant view of the blonde. As a new band came on the stage, people rushed past Kendall, who didn't particularly want to see the band. He stood his ground, but as the people passed, he got knocked around quite a bit. In the flurry of action, someone spilled their drink on him. He continued to bounce around from person to person, losing a shoe. Someone else ripped at the hem of his cheap shorts, the material ripping so that the entire pant leg came off.

The maelstrom continued as Kendall tried to find a way out of the crowd. He made attempts to control the direction in which he was hurdled, trying to reach the edge. A hand reached out and tore at his collar, ripping his shirt down to his navel. Finally, he stumbled out of the thicket of fans, landing at Carlos' feet. He stood, and took stock of himself. He had one leg of his shorts, the other ripped up to the waistband, exposing the edge of his briefs, his hairy thigh, and the better part of a pale butt cheek. One hairy foot was without a shoe, and his shirt was ripped at an angle from the collar, exposing a large portion of his chest and one nipple, as well as the side of his abs and an entire arm. The rest of the white shirt was soaked in someone's drink, now practically see-through. Carlos smirked, helping to dust the boy off.

Kendall didn't say anything, but stood in embarrassed silence as eyes took in his exposed body. Nobody else seemed to have been stripped in the activity, so he assumed this was Carlos' doing. He realized that the liquid soaked into his shirt was beer, and the smell began to get to his head. The blonde took off his shirt, throwing it to the ground, where it was picked up by some fans. He put his hands on his hips, standing triumphantly in front of Carlos, trying not to let the boy get to him. Carlos looked him defiantly in the eye, his dark eyebrow raised. Kendall met his gaze, trying to show his perseverance. As he stood, someone grabbed his shorts from behind, pulling them down and then ripping the flimsy material from his ankles.

The blonde boy looked down, now unable to meet his tormentor's gaze. His face burned red as he took stock of his nearly-naked body, now clad only in some very tight blue briefs and one shoe. His package was too big for the pouch, and his ass strained against the material, making the form of his body really obvious.

"Stay right here," Carlos commanded the humiliated boy, walking briskly away. Kendall obeyed, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he looked toward the ground, unable to look at the eyes that he knew were burning holes in his exposed skin.

Carlos returned, and Kendall looked up at him. He had an attractive blonde actress on his elbow. Kendall had seen her in several movies, and made no secret about having a slight crush on her. Carlos introduced them to one another, and Kendall's face burned red as he extended a hand to shake hers. He surreptitiously moved his free hand to cover his nearly visible cock.

"Kendall is a big fan of yours," Carlos said, smiling at the boy. "He's seen almost everything you were in."

"Oh, really?" she said, obviously amused. Kendall squirmed under the scrutiny of his celebrity crush's eyes on his pale body.

"Oh yeah," Carlos answered. "I think his favorite scene is the one where zombies invaded as you were taking a bath. He seems to watch that one a lot."

Kendall knew the scene to which Carlos was referring. The woman had to fight off zombies in nothing but a shower curtain. Just thinking about the scene made the blonde boy's manhood swell beneath his hand.

"Is that so?" she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Carlos answered for the boy again. "Though he says that you have a funny scar in the movie on your right boob. I said that it was only makeup, but he says that it was real." The shorter boy acted entirely innocent as he set up his friend for the fall. The argument had actually occurred between them, however.

"You're right, Carlos, that was just a part of the movie," she said.

"Oh, come on Kendall, don't look like that, if she says it's fake then it's fake!" Carlos said, pretending to have seen the boy make a face.

"You don't believe me?" she asked the blonde boy, who so far had done nothing but stare in awe at her perfect body.

"He's so stubborn," Carlos said.

With that, the actress lifted up her shirt and bra, showing off her breasts. Carlos seemed as if he was aware that the event was coming, but Kendall's hazel eyes widen in surprise. Looking satisfied by the boy's reaction, the actress rectified her clothing and strolled off into the mob.

Carlos looked down and giggled. Though he hadn't noticed, Kendall's dick had grown to its hard seven inches beneath his hand. The wet head pushed hard against his tight briefs, stretching the material out so that the leg holes and waistband no longer met his skin. The openings gave a clear view of his dark, trimmed pubes, as well as his hairy balls hanging out of the leg hole. A sticky wet spot formed at the point where his cock met the material, and his dick was clearly visible through the holes opened by his arousal.

"Now, don't let that fall, and stop covering it up," Carlos said, smacking his hands away and stepping back to enjoy the boy's misery.

Kendall's state of arousal wouldn't have ceased, even if he'd been allowed to let it. His boner brushed against people's thighs as they passed him, and a few stray hands seemed eager to meet the organ. One hand dropped low, cupping the balls hanging from his underwear. He was unsure of what to do, nor did he have any idea of where to go. He didn't even know where to rest his eyes. He couldn't look straight forward, because he could see everyone staring at his erection. If he looked down, he got a full view of his exposed genitals.

Two very buff young guys ran up behind him, laughing and pushing each other. One grabbed the boy by the arms, forcing his hands behind his head. While he stood in this submissive position, his entire body exposed to any onlookers, including his hairy pits, the other guy grabbed the hem of his now useless underwear, pulling it hard. The blue material bundled in his ass crack, pressing hard against his sensitive asshole. The front of his underwear dipped even lower, pulling the wet head of his cock down. His full bush was exposed, as well as the first inch of his hard cock. He continued to pull on the material, ripping a few holes in it. Somehow, he managed to tie the underwear around the boy's wrists, forcing the wedgie to stay in place while his arms remained forcibly behind his head.

The two boys ran off, one giving a hairy, exposed ass cheek a spank before leaving. Kendall stood in the pose, now totally unsure of what to do or how to get out of the situation. His mobility was limited by the underwear stretching up his back, snaking into his crack. He had no choice but to allow the onlookers to see his partially exposed cock, his muscles tensing as he tried to undo the knot behind his back. His hairy pits felt cold as his sweat dried in the wind, and his nipples hardened. People continued to brush against his exposed body, both accidentally and on purpose, keeping his boner raging.

Two more buff guys, dressed similarly to those he'd encountered before, approached Kendall. They laughed, and bent him over so that his face was pushed against one guy's crotch, his naked cheeks pressing against the other's clothed pelvis. They thrusted their pelvises rhythmically, pushing the bent boy back and forth between them. Kendall's face and ass pushed into their groins, feeling the organs start to react by growing. Again, the boy found himself wishing that he was gay, so that he might at least derive some enjoyment from being pressed against two attractive boys' dicks.

He continued going back and forth, until eventually the material of his underwear ripped. His hands were still tied by the elastic, but this section of the garment was now disconnected from the part covering his genitals and pushing against his hole. The boy standing behind Kendall grabbed the underwear from his asshole, brushing his fingers against the sensitive spot as he pulled on the material. He pulled it out, Kendall's cock smacking his abs before bobbing back down into its hard position. The guys ran off, leaving the blonde boy totally nude, with his hands still tied.

Carlos rushed over to the boy before he could stand up, shoving a finger into his asshole. He bent down, coming face to face with the boy he was now fingering. He saw the pained look on the pale face and smiled. Leaning closer still, he planted a kiss on the boy's unwilling lips. He pushed his tongue past the lips and teeth, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth just as his finger was forced into his asshole.

The shorter boy smirked as he backed up, admiring his handiwork. "Alright, you're all done, let's go home," he said, walking off in the direction of their car. Kendall limped behind him, his hard-on bouncing in front of him and his hands tied behind his head, forcing him to reveal his entirely nude and aroused body to the crowds of people.

When they finally reached the car, Carlos stared forward out of the window. Kendall sat in the passenger seat, his hands still behind his head and his cock still hard. The shorter boy didn't move his expressionless face at all as he put one hand on Kendall's dick, giving it a few tender jerks. By now, that was more than enough for Kendall. Hot loads of cum spewed from his dick, hitting him in the chest and trickling down his abs. Carlos rose his hand to the blonde boy's dimpled face, and Kendall licked his own cum from his hand. As a heterosexual, Kendall didn't like the idea of eating cum, but it appeared he had no choice. He remained exposed with his hands behind his back and cum on his chest until they got back to their shared tour bus. Carlos gave him one last look, enjoying his own handiwork. He flipped open his cell phone and took a picture of the boy in the compromising position, his free hand idly fondling his groin.


	6. Chapter 6

For several weeks now, Carlos had been relatively lax with Kendall. He hadn't made the boy do anything special, and had even started allowing him to wear some clothes around the tour bus. He still had to practice in a thong, but the guys had started getting used to it, accepting it as part of Kendall's "artistic process." They'd also gotten fairly used to Kendall walking around naked backstage between costume changes. Carlos hadn't put Kendall in any embarrassing situations lately, and had even given him his clothes back, though he still sometimes told him what to wear. Altogether, Kendall thought that the boy had forgotten about their deal.

He was almost surprised one morning when Carlos told him not to wear any underwear that day. He figured the request wasn't totally out of the ordinary, and complied. He dressed, and they met up with James and Logan at a fancy office building. They knew that they were supposed to be getting fitted for new costumes for the second half of their tour. A representative of the label was with them in order to give the designer directions on how their costumes should look.

They walked into the posh building, and were ushered by a secretary through a lobby and into a workroom. There were several long tables, many racks of clothing lining the walls, and stacks of fabric, thread, and various other items used for clothing design on every flat surface. They were greeted by the designer, who was a well-dressed Asian man with long limbs and an air of artistry.

"So, first off, let's get some measurements," the designer said after they'd all been introduced. "Go ahead and take everything off but your underwear."

Kendall now understood why he'd been instructed to leave the underwear behind today. He figured that he'd done worse so far, so he stripped along with the other boys. James was wearing tight pink briefs that rode low on his hips, Logan was in baggy plaid boxers, and Carlos was wearing loose-fitting grey boxer-briefs. Kendall's nudity didn't seem too out of place with the other scantily clad boys.

"Sorry, I guess I picked the wrong day to go commando," Kendall laughed, self-consciously nudging his balls with his hand to make them jiggle. He figured Carlos would get a kick out of that.

The designer set to work, running a piece of measuring tape across every inch of the boys' bodies and recording his findings. He tried to keep his hands away from Kendall's exposed skin as much as possible as he measured the boy's inseam, but he still seemed to brush up against his hairy balls a few times. The cold metal of the end of the tape pressed against the area between his balls and ass, making his cock swell slightly at the sensation. Kendall's dick was also slightly fondled a few times while the designer measured his waist and torso.

"Aright," the designer said after he measured all of the boys, "what were we thinking for costumes?"

"Well, Carlos has it in his contract that he's to be involved in all discussions of costumes so that he can receive credit as an assistant costume designer, so we've come up with some ideas together," the rep stated. All of the boy's seemed surprised by Carlos' business prowess.

With Carlos' help, the label's rep listed off a few ideas to the designer, stating how he wanted each boy represented by his clothes. Kendall noticed that while the two conferred, the designer's eyes often seemed to drift toward his exposed crotch. His bandmates also seemed aware of their friend's nudity, seeming more comfortable in their underwear knowing that they were less exposed than Kendall.

"Well I have a few things that I'd like you boys to try on," the designer announced, wheeling one of the many racks of clothing over to them. "I don't really have a changing room..."

Everyone consented to changing in public while the designer, Carlos, and the rep tossed clothes into piles for each member of the band. The boys picked up the first outfit laid in front of them, each trying on the outfit. Logan had an outfit that was very urban, with sagging pants and a backwards hat. James was wearing tight-fitting pants and a tank-top to show off his impressive body. Carlos had on a stylish jacket with a v-necked t-shirt beneath. Kendall could immediately tell that Carlos had a hand in the design of these costumes. His outfit was a pair of leather hot pants that revealed most of his hairy legs, and a good portion of his buttcrack. His thick bush of pubes was largely sticking out of the shorts as well. His shirt was a tank top, but the arm holes had been extended nearly to the hem. The neckline was also plunging down so far that the majority of his torso was exposed.

He felt like he shouldn't have been nearly surprised as he was. Carlos seemed to have the uncanny ability to control almost everything. The designer, the rep, and Carlos consulted about fit, color, and style, writing down adjustments that were to be made. James and Logan seemed happy with their outfits, but surprised at Kendall's amount of skin showing. To make matters worse, Kendall wasn't wearing underwear, and his penis was half-hard because of all the attention, making his package totally visible as it bulged the tight leather. None of those discussing adjustments that were to be made to the outfits seemed to express any concern about the slutty nature of Kendall's costume. They just talked about changing the dimensions slightly so that it would fit better, and maybe changing the color. Carlos walked over and manhandled the boy, tugging at different parts of the costume as he talked about them. At one point, while talking about adding elastic to the waist of the hot pants, Carlos even pulled the waist down so that his cock and balls were totally exposed. They took pictures from different angles, the boys contorting into different poses. Kendall felt slightly embarrassed, knowing that a picture of him in the tiny outfit would be circulating in the world.

They then all stripped and handed the costumes over, putting on the next. They were considering doing a schtick about the boys waking up from a dream and singing If I Ruled the World, so they were each wearing pajamas. Logan had loose-fitting fleece bottoms with a drawstring paired with a white t-shirt. James was wearing plaid cotton bottoms with a tank top, and Kendall noticed a slight bulge in the light, clingy material. He wondered if Carlos had possibly done that on purpose, less obviously trying to expose the boy's physique. Carlos himself had on a plaid fleece robe with matching cotton bottoms. Kendall, however, was only wearing a white pair of briefs.

Once again, as the designer, rep, and Carlos talked about changes to be made, nobody mentioned Kendall's scanty attire. To make matters worse, Kendall had worn white underwear during their concert before. He knew how transparent they got when drenched with sweat; and judging from the intricate choreography they had planned for the number, Kendall was fairly certain that they would be quite wet. Carlos was his advocate for one part, however.

"I'm a little worried about Kendall being too exposed onstage," Carlos said, moving over to the boy. "I mean, if he bends over, he might get a wedgie, and that would make his butt totally visible." To show what he meant, he spread the boy's legs, bending him over with his back to the crowd, then stood him back up. His underwear did slightly ride into his crack, making the outline of his cheeks visible. To further exemplify the point, Carlos pulled hard on the waistband of the underwear, drawing the material into his buttcheeks. Now his hairy as was exposed, his underpants pressing hard against his anus.

"I do have an idea, though," Carlos said, letting go of the tiny costume and pulling the material from the boy's butt. Once again, he spread Kendall's legs, but spoke before bending him over. "If we could just pull the costume down a bit when he bends, then pull it back up when he stands, it won't be an issue." Thus, he pulled the underwear down over Kendall's butt, bending the boy over. Now, his asshole was completely exposed to the bandmates, as well as the designer and rep. James and Logan had never seen Kendall's hole before, especially so close up.

Carlos seemingly absentmindedly fingered the boy's hairy hole while he spoke, saying "As long as he keeps his front to the audience, nobody should be able to see anything." He stood the boy back up, then returned the waistband of the underwear to its rightful place. The rep and desinger nodded in agreement, and the band changed into the last costumes they had set out before them. First, however, a few pictures were snapped of the boys in various poses, including one of Kendall bending over with his hole exposed, his underpants down his thighs.

The next outfit was decidedly more casual, meant for songs in which they'd sit and sing, or go out into the audience. Logan wore a baggy wife-beater and loose jeans. James had a tight v-neck t-shirt which showed off his pecs and jeans. Carlos was wearing a hoodie and a tank top with jeans. Kendall was more shocked by this outfit than either of the other two: he was wearing jeans, a hat, and a t-shirt.

He tried to suppress a smile at the fact that he wouldn't be naked for the entire show. He still wondered why Carlos had allowed him to wear so much. He almost wasn't surprised when Carlos announced "There's something special about Kendall's outfit." He reached over and tore off the sleeve of the t-shirt with ease. He revealed that there were tiny magnets instead of stitching, making it incredibly easy to rip off.

"I was inspired by stories I've heard of fans tearing celebrity's clothes. And that time that you threw your shirt to the crowd, James," Carlos explained, continuing to tear off parts of the shirt. "I thought we could 'let it slip' on the social media sites. Then when you walk through the crowds, some lucky fans could have something to bring home." By now, Kendall was shirtless. He almost thought that it sounded like a good idea. Then Carlos began tearing parts of his pants off. After a few moments, Kendall was totally naked in front of the clothed people watching this demonstration.

"Of course, you'll be wearing underwear," Carlos said with a grin as they all took in his naked body once again.

"What if they tear that off?" James said meekly, almost embarrassed for the boy.

"We'll have someone waiting by the stairs of the stage with a new pair, so you can just jump right into the next number," Carlos said.

Kendall was now facing the reality of the situation. He would have to prance around in hot pants, then in his underwear, then wade through a mob of fans as they tore his clothes off, their hands all over his body. Even if he was naked, he'd have to finish the song before he could cover himself again. And perform in his underwear again. From the glint in Carlos' eye, he could tell that this pair of underwear would probably be even smaller than the last, if there would be any at all. Yet somehow, the idea made his cock start to grow.

Carlos stood behind him, taking with the designer and rep about dimensions and colors as he hoisted the boy's hands above his head. Naked and totally exposed, Kendall couldn't cover up from the other two band members in any way. He had to stare at their looks of intrigue and surprise as they watched his cock get hard. It didn't help that Carlos' body was pressed up against his naked back, subtly feeling up his crack with one hand while he held the boy's hands above his head with the other.

At one point, Carlos kneed the back of Kendall's leg, making his pelvis thrust forward. As a result, his boner bounced embarrassingly, and his balls flopped against his leg with a noise. Logan and James continued to stare, unable to look away at the hard member pointing at them from the thick bush of pubic hair. Carlos even made James stand face-to-face with Kendall to do a height comparison. He prattled on with the other two while James and Kendall stood, their bodies against one another. Their eyes were locked on one another's, both faces beet red as Kendalls boner raged, pressed between them. Somehow, his hard-on had managed to sneak beneath the tight t-shirt, resting on the boy's hard abs. His breath was hot on Kendall's neck. His arms were still above his head, with one of Carlos' fingers working its way into his ass. He remembered sucking James off, which had gotten him in this whole mess. He could feel the boy's hard abs against the senstive underside of his dick. He could smell his own precum soaking into Jame's shirt and slathering his abs. He could feel his balls rubbing on James' jeans. He saw James' cute, tanned face, and remembered kissing it. Suddenly, he couldn't hold it anymore.

Several loads of warm cum spurted onto James' abs, soaking into the white shirt. When the two finally parted, his dick was already largely deflated from embarrassment. Finally, Carlos let go of his hands. They all said their goodbyes and changed back into their clothes. Somehow, Kendall couldn't find his pants, however. He filed out of the building and into Carlos' car, barely covered by his t-shirt.

"Am I really gonna have to wear all that stuff every night?" Kendall asked in the car.

"Yes," Carlos said, with a stony expression on his face. "And no underwear under the short shorts."

After a short silence, Kendall said "You know, the other designs were really good. I think you have a knack for designing them."

Carlos sat in silent contemplation for a moment. He turned and looked at Kendall for what seemed like a long time, then pulled him in to a passionate kiss. There was no sexual tension, no urgency, no kinky domination in the act. It was simple passion.

They parted, and sat in silence once again for a moment. "So..." Kendall started. Carlos responded by turning on the car and driving back to the tourbus.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall was nervous. It was finally time for their first concert in their new costumes. For James and Logan, this new addition was hardly any change at all. Carlos was excited, since it was his first opportunity to show off his new designs. Kendall was somewhat less enthused, since this meant that it was the first time that he'd have to expose himself to an arena full of fans. Some changes had been made to their costumes, and a few added to the ones that they had seen a few weeks ago. Carlos had no control over the additional two costumes, so Kendall's were fairly normal. This meant that he wouldn't be in embarrassing costumes for the entire show.

He was mostly worried about having a mob of fans tear his clothes off. He knew that Carlos had already managed to get the word out about the new costume via social media sites. The fans would know that they could tear off his clothes. But Kendall was fairly certain that nobody would stop once he was down to his underwear. He also knew that he would have to finish the song before returning to the stage, where he would be handed new underwear. Carlos still hadn't mentioned if he actually intended to allow the boy to clothe himself once more.

The setlist allowed him some breaks between embarrassing costumes. They started off with Big Time Rush and a few other songs, in which he'd be wearing the revealing tank and short shorts. Then he just wore jeans and a t-shirt for Love Me Love Me, Superstar, and Invisible. He was to wear a pair of briefs during If I Ruled the World, while the others were covered up with pajamas. He would wear a stylish pleather outfit during a few more songs, matching the other band members. Then he would change into the tearable outfit, singing Boyfriend while sitting on a stool. Then, they would go out into the crowd for Cover Girl, when he would be stripped, before heading back to the stage for Worldwide. They would run backstage, put on different accessories (James would be wearing a jacket, Logan a hoodie, Carlos a vest, and Kendall a hat), then run back onstage for Elevate to end the show.

As the time before the concert almost drew to a close, the boys gathered with the rest of the crew for the usual pep talk. The other three were already dressed, but Kendall was totally naked, as usual. This was one of Carlos' commands, and everybody had nearly gotten used to the boy being so behind that he hadn't dressed yet. They all huddled together, listening to the choreographer's encouraging words. Kendall's stomach roiled with fear and anxiety. Yet, somehow, he also felt something like anticipation. Almost as if he were excited.

They all put their hands in the middle, and shouted a chant before heading off to their dressing rooms for their final touches. Kendall put on the low-riding teal briefs that Carlos had provided, barely covering them with the tiny leather shorts. He put on the nearly useless tank top, which had arm holes extending to the hem of the shirt, and his converse. They all trooped out and got into position, waiting to be elevated onto the stage. He could hear thousands of fans screaming just a short distance away, and realized that they would all see him in a few seconds. He took a quick stock of himself; most of his pubic hair was revealed by the shorts, as well as the majority of his buttcrack, and a fairly noticeable outline of his junk through the leather. They rose up, onto the stage, and began to sing. It was difficult to move in the tiny garment, but Kendall stretched it as he pushed his way across the stage. He was glad for once that he couldn't see the faces of his fans. He could feel the fabric of his tank top moving over his torso, exposing it as he danced. He could also feel the tight pants restricting his movement. The more he resisted, the more he revealed as his pants stretched tighter. At this point, they were practically around the base of his ass, having pulled the underwear with them. When he turned around, he heard the cheers of the crowd get louder as they saw his ass cheeks. He also noticed louder cheering when he raised his arms up, revealing his bush of pubic hair to the crowd. Finally, he turned around and walked offstage, giving the fans one last look at his ass.

The next few songs passed less eventfully, consisting of the usual dancing and singing. The crowd seemed to think that Kendall's exposure was only for the opening songs. Kendall almost laughed as he thought about what they were in store for. After those songs were finished, Kendall stripped naked backstage, changing into his "pajamas". He waited for their cue as Logan recited the little monologue about having had a dream about ruling the world. As soon as he finished, they all joined him onstage, singing the song. The crowd seemed to pick up momentum once more as they saw Kendall's body on display. These briefs seemed to give better coverage than the teal ones he'd been wearing earlier, but he still felt quite exposed with nothing else on. They went through the elaborate choreography of the number, moving in sync with one another. Kendall's white underwear quickly became drenched in sweat, making them transparent in many places. Whenever the dance moves required him to bend down, he would pull the back of his underpants down like Carlos had demonstrated at the fitting. They truly didn't get wedged into his ass, though they were so wet on the back that it hardly mattered. He felt awkward when his asscheeks parted, exposing his hole to the open air. Granted, his back wasn't to the audience, so nobody could see it. Of course, however, Carlos had requested that he bend over with his back to the audience at least once during the number. His face burned as he bent over, seemingly 'forgetting' that the audience would be able to see his asshole as he pulled down the back of his underwear. His little hole puckered as it was viewed by thousands of eyes across the arena. By the end of the number, his entire ass was visible through the wet briefs, as well as his ballsack and some of his penis.

They all rushed off quickly as the number finished, changing into their next costumes. Again, the set went on uneventfully, with the fans thinking that their exhibitionist show had ended. The boys finished the set and changed into their next outfits. The butterflies in Kendall's stomach doubled as he walked out on stage. The crowd once again seemed to think that Kendall wouldn't be revealing any more skin. They sang Boyfriend, then hopped off of their stools and into the crowd as they began an acapella version of Cover Girl. At first, Kendall was hopeful that nobody would notice as he reached out and touched hands with his fans. Nobody grabbed at his clothing, and he appeared normally dressed. Then someone's hand grabbed his shoulder, and ripped a part of his shirt off. For a moment, the crowd around him was almost silent, and all motion stopped. People realized that the tweets and statuses and tumblr posts they'd read about his rippable costume were true. Then, in a frenzy of motion, hands began grabbing at his body. First, his sleeves were ripped off. Then the back of his shirt, followed by the chest and the rest of his torso. The fans all seemed to have found a piece of ancient gold in a dig site as they cherished the scrap of clothing. Many seemed to think that only his shirt would come off, and began carressing his torso as he walked by, pinching his nipples and fondling his abs. Eventually, someone slipped a finger into his waistband, and a part of his jeans came off. A true frenzy began as the crowd surged forward, feverishly ripping at the jeans. Some seemed nonplussed by the fact that they'd gotten a piece of Kendall's clothing, now only concerned with stripping the boy. As the last bit of his pants came off, Kendall took stock of where he was in the pre-determined route through the crowd. He realized that he still had to finish the second half of the song and the second half of his route before he could get safely back on stage.

He began formulating a plan to keep his low-riding underwear safe from the crazed fans, dodging hands as he swayed his pelvis away from the fans. Perhaps being able to see his bush and crack above the low-rise briefs would be enough to sate the fans, he thought. Hands groped his body as he tried to focus on getting through the song. Finally, arms came from both sections of the crowd, reaching into the aisle. His stomach dropped and his face reddened as hands on either side of him gripped the briefs, tearing them from his slim hips.

Now totally naked, Kendall tried to make his way quickly through the uproarious crowd. Many people had seen him naked by now, but this was a much larger scale, and he had no anonymity in the crowd of adoring fans. Furthermore, it felt much more intimate at the same time, probably because everyone in the crowd knew him and was a fan of his. Worse yet, hands reached out from all directions, caressing his body. Every inch of his flesh was explored, from his sensitive nipples, to his hairy legs, to his ticklish stomach, to his sweaty armpits, to his soft cock. A few hands even reached between his legs, literally feeling almost every inch of his body. The hands on his balls, cock, and ass were too much to handle after a while, and Kendall's dick rose to its hard, erect state almost more quickly than it ever had before. Within seconds, his dick was rock hard and drooling. Hands continued to grope his genitals, strangers jacking him off as he walked past. His boner pointed the way, bouncing as he finally walked back to the stage.

As he'd expected, once he finally got out of reach of the groping hands, he was given no underwear. He trudged back on stage, the audience behind him going absolutely apeshit as his hard on bounced across the stage, stopping at the microphones. The others hadn't gone completely unscathed; in the frenzy, Logan's collar was torn slightly, Carlos' pants managed to get unbuttoned, and James' shirt was ripped at the shoulder, revealing his bicep and a tanned, defined pec punctuated by a dark nipple. They all tried to stifle laughter at their naked, boned up friend, and began to sing the next song. Kendall tried to close his eyes and forget about the crowd, but his boner stayed hard, pointing at the audience as it drooled stupidly. They finally finished the song and raced offstage. Kendall put on the hat, and the others put on their matching accessories.

They raced out to do the big finale, Kendall's boner popping up and down as he ran. The crowd roared as they saw that Kendall was still exposed. They went through the dance number, Kendall's body on display as his muscles worked to complete the moves. By the end, he was sweaty, hot, naked, and somehow liberated. He'd gone onstage totally naked, and survived. The crowd seemed to love it, and he got to show off his his physique while he danced. After the music stopped, Kendall was the last to leave the stage, waving at the crowd the longest, his wet hard on waving as well.

Kendall beamed as he walked through the backstage area, cock first as he headed to his dressing room. He was startled to find James there as he closed the door behind him. "Hey," he said, awkwardly, expecting some kind of reproach or something.

James stood from the couch where he was sitting, closing the space between them in a matter of seconds. "Hey," he breathed onto Kendall's neck, the boy's boner digging into James' hip. Now that the boy had taken off his jacket, Kendall couldn't help noticing the hard pect peering over the rip in his shirt. "I really liked your performance tonight."

"Er, thanks, I-" Kendall stuttered, before being cut off by James' lips pressing into his own. His tan face pressed against the paler boy's, one hand grabbing the blonde hair, the other cupping a handful of his ass.

The pair fell backwards, James landing on Kendall hard. They looked up to see Carlos standing above them. They quickly parted, backing up so the shorter boy could come in. Kendall expected to see him smug at having caught the boy in what looked like a moment of passion, or angry even. Instead, he just looked hurt as he closed the door behind him.

"Carlos, I wasn't really..." Kendall started, unsure what to say.

"Just get dressed," Carlos said dejectedly. Kendall complied, putting on whatever he could find. Having been caught, his boner had immediately deflated in the awkward situation. Carlos was silent for a moment. "You know, you don't have to do this anymore," Carlos said, taking out his cell phone. "I'll delete the pictures and change your costumes."

"What?" Kendall said, obviously not unhappy, but somehow not entirely pleased either.

"I was just doing it because, I don't know. I guess I kind of liked you, but I knew you were straight, so... I don't know," Carlos said, staring down at the ground.

Kendall felt odd, both at being fully clothed in Carlos' presence and at having somehow hurt the boy's feelings. "I don't like James," Kendall said, trying to help.

Carlos looked up, almost hopeful. Now James looked hurt. "Really?" James asked. "I thought you were doing this all to show off. You know, for me or whatever. I mean, we've kind of messed around."

Kendall had no idea what was happening. Two of his band members were apparently in love with him. "Yeah, but that was just because you hadn't gotten off in a while, and I was drunk..." Kendall said. He realized that he'd done something stupid again when James' face broke, tears welling in his eyes suddenly, as if he'd been punched.

An idea popped into Kendall's head. "Are you sure you're both into me? Or are you maybe looking for someone close to you for love? Maybe you were both replacing someone else with me? Like each other?"

Carlos and James looked at each other for a long moment. Finally, James walked over to the shorter boy, bending over so they were face to face. Closing his eyes, Carlos moved in and kissed James, wrapping an arm around his neck. James kissed him back, trying to suppress a smile. Kendall had always guessed that the two liked each other, judging by how they interacted.

"I... I think I love you," James finally admitted.

"I love you too," Carlos responded, looking urgently into the taller boy's eyes.

They parted, and James stood upright. Carlos' eye drifted to his exposed chest. James looked down to where the shorter boy's eyes were fixed. They locked eyes once again, devilish smiles on both of their faces.

"Strip," Carlos said, reaching up and tearing the shirt all the way down, revealing the boy's taught stomach and hard pecs. James smiled as he dropped his pants and underwear, ripping his shoes and socks off with them. Kendall hadn't remembered what James looked like naked, since he was drunk when they'd encountered one another.

James had hard cut abs and pecs, as well as a defined, muscular ass and thick thighs. He had a light dusting of hair on his genitals and legs, and an even tan overall. His cock was quite long, even when it was flaccid, measuring about four inches and tanned. His balls hung even lower. Smiling like he'd just won the lottery, Carlos appraised his new boyfriend. He then looked over to Kendall, realizing they weren't alone. "Oh, maybe we should get out of here," Carlos suggested.

James locked the door. "Or maybe not," he said, smiling at Kendall. Kendall realized that he would be seeing a lot more of James naked as he watched as he watched Carlos finger the boy's hard ass. He knew that he would end up being the audience for the two exhibitionists for some time to come. Still, he thought, I wonder if I can keep the costumes.


End file.
